


Unwind

by squire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kylux Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire
Summary: Going over the reports at the end of the day when Hux can rest on his favourite pillow.A Secret Santa 2019 gift for a giftee who really loves soft Kylux :)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185455330@N06/49096229291/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
